Industrial burner systems are employed in a wide range of industries, to perform many different tasks. These include, for example, production of steam to drive turbines for electrical generation, for providing motive power in large transports such as steamships, and for driving industrial processes. Burner systems are also employed in foundries, smelting systems, furnaces, refineries, chemical plants for heating working fluids, powering endothermic reactions, etc.